Not So Silent Night
by TishPhoenix
Summary: Home for the Holidays" One Shot Contest Entry. Bella shares a tradition for christmas with the Cullen family. Jazz and Em share something more with her. Their mutual desire leads to a night that changes them all. Full Summary Inside/No Slash/Major Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: **'A Not So Silent Night'

**Author(s):** TishPhoenix

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella/Emmett (no slash)

**Full Summary:** At Bella's request the Cullen family ventures out to share a Christmas tradition dear to her. Things don't go quite as she planned though as issues resurface and she walks away disheartened by it all. Who comes to her aid and shows her that these feelings are anything but the truth? Jasper and Emmett of course. Little does she know the pull she has with them as well. Their mutual desire for her lead to a night that changes them _all_.

AU, Vamp and human, OOC (some more than others), with a_**very**_ vampiric scene be forewarned ;)

_**BPOV**_

The scene before me was getting on my last nerves. This was supposed to be a special outing to just get a Christmas tree. I suggested this in order to spend time with them. I remember when I was young Charlie taking me out to do this very thing and I wanted to share that with them as well. Now this simple outing was becoming more of a pain than it's worth. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were all arguing on what and where to go when we arrived. The forest was beautiful and the snow was just starting to fall. I rolled my eyes at their bickering and walked away. Esme saw and gave me a small, sad smile before returning her gaze on her children who were currently yelling about what made the perfect tree.

I scoffed at their antics. Did they not see that there was more to the symbolism of going to get it with the family and not the fine points of whether or not the tree was full enough, tall enough or smelled just right?

I wandered aimlessly for quite some time; I was beginning to think that they had forgotten about me. I did not matter though, as I was enjoying the serenity of the fresh snow falling in the forest. Soon enough I came upon a small clearing that looked to be something out of a Thomas Kinkaid painting. The snow was glistening and even and the trees surrounding it made it look surreal. I was in awe. I walked over to the closest tree and perched against it taking in the scene before me and all its beauty. My silence was broken by a sweet and velvet voice.

"So Beautiful."

_**JPOV**_

The emotional climate of the night took on a sour note as Alice, Edward and Rose started bickering about what tree to get for Bella. Did they not know her at all? I knew this outing was what meant something to her, not the damn tree. She wanted to spend time with us in a traditional sense. She brought back so much humanity in all our lives, it was the least we could do for her. Emmett and I were the first to agree to this trip. We knew this meant a lot to her. When we arrived I originally went to stand by Alice but soon she started bickering and I found myself on the sidelines with Emmett.

"Dude, don't they get that is not what Bells is looking for?" Em spoke when I had made my way over to him. I knew it was somewhat rhetorical but I replied to his comment anyway.

"I guess they don't know her as well as they think they do, brother."

"You can say that again."He paused briefly and his emotions were constantly shifting. "I just don't get why they act this way with her. She isn't this superficial. Hell, especially Edward. He should know her better than any of us yet he takes what he has with her for granted. I know somewhere in that cold heart of his he loves her, but with everything going on now I am surprised she hasn't left his ass."

I couldn't agree with him more. Things have become more and more blurred with them. With his constant rejection of her in so many ways I find myself thinking the same thing. I find myself constantly thinking about 'what if's'. I knew for a fact, without a second thought, that I would not deny her anything. I doubt Edward sees the beauty that she is. She is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever met. Her emotions are freeing and her heart rivals that of Esme's. She is an old soul. I count myself lucky that we have been getting closer and cherish the moments that I get to spend with her.

Some moments we would be able to just simply relax in each other's company and a close friendship developed between us. While others I found myself taking her in and fighting my control. Bloodlust was nothing compared to this. So much about her calls to me.

Her eyes; they were fathomless and deep constantly they would captivate me.

Her cheeks; with the adorable soft blush that made her natural beauty come to life.

Her lips; how I envied Edward, they were full and soft no doubt.

Her neck; her pale and slender neck, it called to me. Not because of the life giving essence that flowed freely there but how I longed to feel what it would be like for my lips to grace her skin there giving her the pleasure and love she deserved.

She was a beautiful creature that was quickly becoming my siren. Her body was slender yet it curved gloriously. I found myself fighting these feelings too often and worried Edward would catch on.

I noticed soon after this happening to myself that I was not the only one fighting this as well. He had tried to hide them with his banter but I knew all too well this fight. Surely she has captured us.

Em and I were just standing there lost in our own thoughts when I noticed the roll of her eyes before she started to walk away from the group. I saw the sad smile she gave Esme and I knew I couldn't let her be alone now. I glanced over to Emmett and he too saw the exchange. We both signaled to Esme that we would follow her before we took off behind her. We followed her closely but we both were quiet, lost in our own thoughts.

All too soon she stopped and ahead of her was a small clearing. We both stop not far from her and watch her lean against a perfect evergreen. We have been walking for some time now and I am surprised she chose the tree rather than the boulder nearby or at least roots to rest upon.

I follow her line of sight and take in our surroundings. We have traveled quite the distance. We were near a clearing that is edged by a stream and hot spring. The snow in the clearing is even and pristine as it reflects what little light is out. We slowly make our way to her. I notice the way the snow has dusted her and a few flakes have caught on her lashes. Her skin is a beautiful pink color and I am once again lost in her. She is so….

"So beautiful." I realized I had spoken aloud when I saw her slightly falter against the tree.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's ok, Jasper." She paused and turned to face us and I noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Before I could comment she spoke again. "What are you doing out here anyway? Not that I mind really…"she trailed off.

"We wanted to spend time with ya, Bells. Where you go we go. I can't say much for _them_ but…"Em trailed off as he walked up next to me.

"I don't even want to think of them right now." She responded in a small voice.

I walked up to her and placed both of my hands on her cheeks as my thumbs swept at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You know you can talk to us, Darlin'. Whatever it is we are both here for you."Emmett came closer as I made this comment and began to smooth his hand over her hair as I let my hand trail down to her shoulders and ghost over her arms before she pulled herself close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I gasped at the warmth her body created in mine. The feel of her body pressed to mine started to take over my senses. Not only was I fighting this myself but I felt a surge of Jealousy that was soon masked by an intense desire. I could only imagine it was Emmett as I was too wrapped up in Bella…

I could smell the sweet saltiness of her tears as she held me close. Before I could speak Emmett broke the silence.

"Talk to us Bells?" he said as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I…I just I don't know anymore. I am so _confused_." She whispered the last word.

I placed her chin in my hand and tilted it up so I could look into those beautiful eyes.

"What has you confused, Darlin?" _Shit?! Did I just call her Darlin?_

I was once again hit with a wave of desire and knew it was from Bella. _'Hmmm…You're not the only one Honey!'_

I smirked at her as I saw her blush and felt her embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella."

She sighed before taking a step back but remained in my arms.

"I… Just don't know...anymore, with all that has been going on what I am to do."

"What exactly, Hun?" I noticed my drawl was coming out thicker not that I was battling my own feelings as well as Em's.

"It's a bit of everything Jasper, His attitude, actions and last but not least the _rejection_." She made a point to put emphasis on the last word and I knew immediately what she meant.

"Darlin, I can't say I condone how he acts towards you now, but I speak for both of us when I say he is an asshole for not giving you what you want and need; not showing you the love and devotion you deserve." Em nodded his agreement with me when I finished talking to her. I could feel her self-loathing and disbelief. I couldn't contain myself any longer. The shit my idiot brother did to her and led her to believe. I couldn't let her believe that.

I slowly bent forward, my face only a few centimeters from hers before I whispered against her lips, "You are beautiful, any man would be a fool not to notice your beauty." My lips moved on their own accord and connected with hers. Her soft, warm lips molded against mine in pure ecstasy. I nipped at her lower lip before my tongue grazed it and she gasped, allowing me entry.

_**BPOV**_

As I felt his cool tongue against my lower lip I gasped in surprise. Was it not enough for his musky and spiced scent to envelope me but his taste…I couldn't help the moan that came from my lips as I tasted him. I was shocked but pleasurably so. Never had I shared a kiss that was filled with such passion and desire. I heard a feral growl from behind me before I felt him. I had almost forgotten Emmett was there, but there was no denying it as I felt him hard against me. He brought his lips to my shoulder trailing wet kisses up to the sensitive spot by my ear. I shivered as I felt his breath there.

"Do you see what you do to me and Jasper Bella?" He punctuated this by grinding hard against me, "Never doubt the pull you have on us."

I could only moan as Jasper was still kissing me with wanton desire. I felt Emmett's hand trail up as Jasper's trailed down my body. They both reached their goals simultaneously. Emmett had unzipped my coat and pulled up my shirt as he caressed my breasts through my black lace la Perla bra. My nipples hardened under his cool touch. I felt him growl against my neck as they did. He wasted no time as he plunged the cup down exposing my chest to the elements. Jasper's hands were vigorously yet slowly caressing me through my jeans before he dipped his fingers into the waistband. He groaned at Emmett's actions and latched his lips to one of my increasingly pink and flushed breasts as Em caressed the other.

I could feel one of Em's hands grasping at my hip as he was rocking his length into me. Jaspers hands were making quick work of my jeans and all too soon I felt his hand trailing down my thighs and pulling them off of me. He slowly made his way back up but not before pausing near my now visibly slick folds. I could see his eyes rolling back before they closed and a feral growl erupted from them both. Jasper rose quickly to meet my eyes before he kissed me once again. His kisses trailed to my jaw down my neck to my collar bone. They each held a side of my neck, placing sensual wet kisses there while I felt them move in time with each other. They were both lovingly caressing my body making their way towards where I desired them. I gasped as I felt them each wrap a hand in the lace boy shorts I was wearing.

As soon as they did this they didn't waste any time removing them from my body. I felt the almost violent tug and heard the rip of them as they fell from me.

_**JPOV**_

I was surrounded by her sweet scent and I couldn't wait any longer. I slid my hand from her hip, caressing the soft velvet like skin there and slid my hand lower caressing her slick folds before letting my finger graze over her swollen nub. My mouth moved to her pert peaks as my caresses turned vigorous. I let my fingers slip lower and found Em had taken to exploring her as well.

'_That's alright brother, I'll get my chance at that but it won't be my fingers' _I thought.

I couldn't believe she was letting us both be with her like this but I wasn't going to complain. I craved for her. Her scents were sweet and filled me like never before. I had to taste her where I could. I stepped back slightly and watched as Em finger fucked her hot core. Her lust filled eyes connected with mine as Emmett was bringing her close to her first release. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked off the sweet juices that collected there. Her little moans and mewls were making me painfully hard. When she saw me lick her essence off of me her eyes rolled back as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Fuck…EMMETT!"

God, the sound of that went straight to my dick.

His hands braced her as her body was shaking with release. One of her hands came up behind Em and latched onto his neck as she was fighting for breath.

"Wow, Em… that… was… _intense_." She panted out before gaining control of her breathing

"Thank you, Grizz." She purred before turning to him and locking him into a heated kiss.

My dick was becoming painfully hard at the site of it. I was tired of waiting, I couldn't anymore. It was no longer a craving but a _need_.

"Darlin, we both want you," I started as I walked up to her turning her around to face me and breaking their kiss, "But right now, I need you. Say you will have us?" My southern drawl was coming out increasingly husky as my wanton desire grew for her.

"Did you ever think I could forget you, Cowboy?" She purred once more locking my body next to hers and kissed me passionately. The kissed ended too soon. As she pulled back she looked me over than looked over Em. My curiosity peaked.

"Don't you think this is a bit unfair, boys?" Her voice was thicker now and how wet she was but this confused us.

Seeing this on our face, she continued.

"Here I am waiting and ready for you. Bare for you to see, yet you both are denying me the pleasure of seeing you."

She didn't need to tell us anymore. We both stripped out of our clothes at our natural speed. Careful to not rip anymore clothing as this was all we had. Em got to her side first but she placed her palm on his chest and stopped him. Was she stopping this now?!

"Come here cowboy." She whispered out a purr and beckoned me with a crooking finger. God, her calling me cowboy went straight to my dick as I felt it twitch against me. She saw and smirked.

I was at her side in an instant. She trailed down my chest with the same finger caressing each scar she saw lovingly. I closed my eyes committing this feeling to memory. Alice never did this. If she kept this up I knew I would fall for her even more. She traced the V of my hips before continuing lower on her path stopping at the start of my golden curls.

"Look at me Jasper." She whispered close to my lips.

I slowly opened my eyes to gaze into hers. The love and desire in her eyes almost brought me to my knees.

"Will you be my first, Jasper?" She whispered as she closed in for another kiss. Em could only groan at this. I could feel a slight tinge of Jealousy mixing with the Love and desire he was throwing off so strongly. I lost thought momentarily as we kissed. This kiss was more sensual than the others. I could feel the love and awe in the kiss we shared. Her other hand unwound from my waist and traced the scars back up to my neck as she pulled me harder into her. The feeling of her body connected to mine so closely and her hand trailing lower on me almost brought out the animalistic side in me. I brought my hands roughly as I could to her hips and forced her harder against me and she gasped her sweet scent wafting over me once more.

"You tell me, Darlin'. If you choose me know that I can't do this gently." I growled out and she shivered. I could only smirk as I smelt a new wave of arousal from her.

"I am about to Fuck two Vampires, Jasper. If I wanted it soft I wouldn't be here." She growled back at me. Em and I both groaned at this. Sure she sounded more like a kitten, but the thought of what was to be made both of our desires spike.

I bent back down as if to kiss her before I changed my path and went for her sweet neck. I placed a loving kiss above her life giving vain before I growled out against her skin.

"You seem sure that you could handle both of us, Darlin'." I said almost mocking her.

"I think I can handle that, Cowboy." She purred into my ear as her warm hand wrapped around my cock stroking it leisurely letting her thumb ghost over the tip and placing wet kisses below my ear then trailing them to my neck. My hands moved on their own volition, before I knew It I had her ass cupped into my hand and was lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist.

'_Good girl'_ I thought.

That was before I felt her dripping core grind against my entire length. I couldn't help the rough moan that came from me as I felt her warm, wet lips against me. She pulled herself away from me slightly and looked me in the eye as she smirked once again.

'_Two can play this game, Kitten' _I thought as I lifted her more in my arms so that her knees aligned with my shoulders.

I began kissing the skin of her lower abdomen while walking over to the tree she was once perched against. I held her with one hand and moved the other to the back of her knee, bringing it over my shoulder while leaning her against the tree than I followed with the other knee. When I saw her bare glistening sex I couldn't help but growl at the sight while taking in the scent of her arousal. I looked up at her through my lashes and smirked before I let my tongue lazily lick up her folds. Darting in as I got to her clit. I slowly, teasingly circled her swollen nub before I flicked it. Her taste was amazing. Her moans were increasing, when I flicked my tongue she cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Jasper,"

The way she moaned my name out made my dick twitch in anticipation. The sounds coming from her and her taste sent my mind reeling. I pulled her hips closer to my face as I let my tongue enter her heated core. I let the tip of my tongue curl up and effectively hitting her g-spot. I did this several times bringing her to the brink but not pushing her over. Her wanton desire was now mixing with my own. I heard Em growl before speaking to fast for her to hear

"Fuck Jasper, make her cum for us."

I knew I lost some control over my gift, but it only amplified his desire for her. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw him sitting on a boulder nearby stroking his own cock as I was lapping up her sweet juices. I quickened my movements to bring her what she wanted most. My hand came to her swollen nub and I rubbed it in sync with my tongue and sent her wave after wave of ecstasy.

"Oh…My…GOD!"

She cried out again and this time it was louder than her first, but it was music to my ears. I briefly wondered if her cries would carry to the others but that fear was replaced as she was ripped from my arms.

Emmett had her securely against him and was kissing her with a raw passion. I watched as her hand trailed down his body and gripped his now throbbing cock. The site before me was incredibly erotic and I couldn't help prying her out of his arms kissing her quickly but lovingly. I had one arm wrapped around her soft frame and the other was held her cheek. I turned her to face Em and I let my hand trail down her cheek ghosting over her pert nipples, caressing them then rubbing down to her still sensitive sex.

Emmett groaned at the sight and began working himself once again. I leaned down placing a wet kiss on her shoulder working them up her neck and to her ear before I whispered pointedly into it.

"I am not done with ya yet, Darlin. By the time I am through with you, you will be screaming my name. Though I do love that you think of me as a god." I finished off with a smirk and turned her to me. He eyes were lidded with desire. I raised my brow to her slightly in question. _No witty comeback? Did my tongue make her speechless? _She broke my inner monologue quickly.

"You talk way too much, Cowboy. I am beginning to think you are all talk and no action. Just fuck me already." She growled out. _Damn she was a minx._

I turned her around to face Emmett as I walked us toward him and the boulder he had previously occupied. I sat down pulling her to me. She sat on my lap and I kissed up and down her back where I could reach. One hand holding her hip and lifting her slightly as the other went to her heated core.

"Get on your knees Bella, but stay on my lap." My request coming out more as a demanded growl...

She obliged quickly placing her shins on the outside of each of my thighs. This raised he body more for me and I let my hand work her vigorously. I pushed two fingers into her trying to stretch her for what was to come when an Idea slipped into my head. I would have to ask though that was the least I could do.

"Darlin', I know you said you wanted me to be your first, but I know of a way that could make this relatively painless for you that involves me using little of my gift at all…" I trailed off, for the first time in my existence not knowing what to say. I knew if I did this than the moment we joined would be pure rapture. The vampire in me knew Emmett and I could benefit from this as well.

"I'm game for whatever you can dish out, Jasper." She didn't hesitate in answering me and her emotions were unwavering. I signaled Emmett over to us and motioned with my eyes for him to sit down with us as well. I let the two fingers that were seated tightly in her core continue. I received a satisfied moan from her and kept it up.

I slowly added a third and worked on stretching her more for me. Her mewls and moans were getting louder and she was writhing above me. She leaned back into me, her hips still slightly raised above mine and she rocked against my fingers. I saw Em's hands reach out and cup her breasts before placing one into his mouth as much as he could safely. I could feel her lust desire and love rise, I used my gift to send her more ecstasy and as she found her release I thrust a fourth finger into her deeply, effectively breaking her barrier unbeknownst to her.

The scent of her innocence and arousal was almost too much to bear. The gentleman in me wanted to ignore this but the vampire in me relished in it. The vampire won, I quickly brought one finger to my mouth and tasted her sweet essence. The mix of her and her arousal was heavenly. Never had I tasted anything so pure. I brought my other finger, still covered in her, to Emmett. His hand left her breast abruptly and captured my wrist. He slowly placed my finger into his mouth, taking her in. Bella caught onto this and gasped at it. This too was erotic to us.

I briefly doubted her comprehension of it but that thought left as I heard her gasp and felt her emotions go haywire. None of which were negative in response to our actions. The gentleman in me wanted to be disgusted by this act but the vampire in me roared in pleasure. The gentleman was keeping the Vampire in check and only allowing this one taste, nothing more.

I was broken out of my current state when Bella turned around in my lap and circled her arms around my neck. My hands went instinctively to her hips. Her skin was still flushed pink and begged for attention. I sat for there for a few seconds looking deeply into her eyes as Em stood behind her caressing her shoulder. He too was feeling the uncontrollable urge to be near her, touch her.

"Is it insane that I found the display rather…_Erotic_?"She purred to us.

"To see you both get so much pleasure from that." She closed her eyes briefly before opening them with determination in her eyes.

"Seeing as how you…altered plans a bit, I am too." We looked quizzically at her and she explained further.

"Oh, don't worry boys I still want you." She emphasized this by grinding her heat against me and reaching behind her to stroke Em at the same time, "Especially after that lil' display. That's just it, I want you _both_." She moaned the last word and grinded harder onto me. Em and I let out a feral growl.

"Both?" I asked huskily just to be clear.

"As in…" Em so eloquently put it.

"Yes!" she hissed.

I pulled her into a heated kiss as I leaned back against the boulder taking her with me. I decided to help this along a bit and sent her a mixture of calm and wanton desire. She leaned her chest into me, pressing herself as hard as she could to my body. In doing this, her hips raised more, surely giving Em quite a view.

I heard a smack and felt her gasp in my mouth before she released a strangled moan. She moved her lips to my neck and shoulder. Her tongue darting out to the raised scars on my body.

At the same time I felt Em's hand slightly graze me as he roughly rubbed against her slick sex; I felt his hand inch back and knew he was using her own slick juices to help him. I heard her gasp as she inched forward slightly.

"Just relax, Bells."

She moaned against my shoulder and nodded to him. I sent her more calm and heavy wave of desire. She slowly started to ride against his fingers as they stretched her out for him.

I couldn't take it anymore. My grasp on her hips tightened as I positioned her directly over me. I thrust her down on me, effectively burying myself to the hilt in her tight heat. I couldn't help but growl and purr at the sensation.

"So tight…So wet…So _damn_ Hot!" I panted and hissed at our connection. Em growled with anticipation.

Her hips started a slow circular motion against me, allowing her clit to seek the attention she needed as I was lost in euphoria. I lifted her hips up enough to where I was barely in her, before slamming her back on me.

"Fuck", she hissed, "More Jasper…Faster, please…" She pleaded for me to give into this and who was I to deny her.

I picked the pace at which I was guiding her as I thrust into her again and again. She easily matched the tempo I set for us and my hands left her hips to graze her sides as they found her perfect chest. Seeing them move with each thrust drove me insane. I had to touch them, taste them. I leaned in and suckled one of her peaks while one of my hands pleasured the other. I flicked my tongue over her nipple, twirling it around and licking it languidly. My hand was mimicking my tongue on the other peak. I inched away and blew across her chest, watching as her peaks became harder still.

I felt Em tap my knee and stilled within her. I felt his hand once again at her sex gathering more of her juices before I felt him come closer to us. I sampled her emotions before giving a quick nod to Em. She was ready for this. I felt her slightly inch forward before I saw Em's hand on her hips. I felt him easy into her and I couldn't help but to moan at the sensations. He stilled when we heard her hiss.

"God, No...Don't stop, please!" She moaned her plea as she circled her hips on us. We both growled as her movements caused Em to be fully centered within her.

"Yes!" a strangled moan escaped her lips at the complete connection.

"Shit!" Em hissed in pleasure.

"So damn tight…So fucking hot!" He growled as he started his movements out slow. I remained still within her letting her body get used to being filled so completely, but she had other plans.

"More…_Please_…Ugnn…_More" _she growled back at him and I. We wasted no time as we worked at a perfect rhythm with each other.

The sensations were too much. I wanted to say more but all that would come out were growls and grunts as I panted. It seemed Em was just as conflicted as me as he too was incoherent at the moment.

"Harder…" she moaned and we complied.

"Fuck…me" she cried out loudly as we both started to thrust and an inhuman speed, always mindful of her still fragile body.

All too soon I could feel her walls start to contract on me and it almost threw me over the edge. Determined to make her cum for us first. I let one of the hands that were still teasing her peaks, slide down her stomach and found her clit. I caressed her nub with the same intensity as our thrusts.

Her head fell back on to her shoulders and Em tangled her hair into his hand before kissing her passionately. He let her mouth go and a whimper escaped her lips. The intensity of our thrusts grew and we were both close. I let my thumb and forefinger circle her clit before pinching it.

"Fuck!" She yelled out with her release. She was loud enough to almost rival that of a vampire.

We followed closely after as she became almost painfully tight, milking us of every last drop. We both let out a feral roar with our release, and I am sure the others heard us but I was too stunned to give a damn.

She fell over onto me and panted desperately to catch her breath. Em and I were both with here there even though we didn't need to breathe. I let my arms trail over hers before taking her chin in my hand and kissing her sensually as I sent her waves of my contentment, love and awe. Emmett was lazily kissing down her spine as she shivered. Her sweat covered body no doubt reacting to the cold. Em lifted her up off of me and kissed her with just as much reverence as I had before moving away from her. She whimpered at the loss but came back to my arms and I couldn't have been happier.

He gathered her clothes and when he returned I too unwillingly left her heat. We both helped her stand and dress. Showing her every ounce of love she deserved. Once she was dressed we left her next to the tree where we had originally come across her and went to dress ourselves.

I worried about her silence until I gauged her emotions; euphoric and blissful. I just let he be and sent her another wave of love. I smirked at the goofy grin that appeared on her face knowing that I had helped cause those emotions in her.

Once we were dressed and back to her we gave her a final kiss before the others came into the clearing. Alice shrieked in delight as she danced her way over to Bella.

"Oh Bella, Its…_Perfect_!" she gushed.

"What?" she asked confused and a bit stunned. Did Alice not see what happened?

"The tree silly, it's perfect. Carlisle?" she called.

I watched him walk over from where Edward and Esme had been standing and began to take down the tree. _Our _tree. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the symbolism of this tree being the family Christmas tree. Edward was watching me carefully and it concerned me. I didn't want to do this now. He only smirked and walked away. Alice joined Rose's side and began talking about shopping for the perfect decorations for it.

We arrived home shortly after. All the girls left to shop as the guys set up the tree. Once we were done they had returned. Alice quickly decorated the tree not waiting for any help and was done quickly. Bella had a sweet smile permanently on her face. I got Em's eyes as we smirk at each other knowing what put that smile there. I also noticed Bella had returned with a small box in her hand. I watched as she went up to the tree and removed two items and placed them on the tree at her eye level.

After she was did this I heard Esme asking Edward to play something festive from in the kitchen while she prepared Bella's Dinner. She was making a feast for her and though it smelled horrendous, Bella gushed about a pie she was making; something called _'Cherry delight'_. It was after she did this that I felt a wave of ecstasy and embarrassment.

'_I guess that moment had more effect on her than we thought'_

I mentally berated myself for thinking this so openly and close to Edward. I glanced at him quickly to see if he caught on. His faced remained stoic as he sat at the piano. Em was watching the exchange with a careful eye. I thought that he didn't catch on and was relieved. That is until he spoke.

"I wouldn't worry so much about giving your selves away now, gentlemen. You weren't exactly silent tonight. Especially _my love_." He purred the last words as Em and I froze.

"One thing though, _brothers_." He sneered but paused as he placed his hands above the keys to his baby grand, "_Next time_, I get to join in on the festivities." His hands lowered to the keys as he began to play 'Silent Night'. I reached out to gauge his emotions and found nothing but intrigue, desire, lust and a slight hint of Jealousy before he covered it up with more lust.

I heard the others laugh and the whole house was filled with mirth and desire. Nothing negative. Little Bella Swan has once again changed our whole dynamic. Ironic really. A human, changing the lives of seven vampires. I couldn't help the awe I felt towards her.

I let out the breath I was holding and walked up to the tree. I saw the ornaments she placed on there and felt enamored by what I saw. A large bear with a gift in his lap and dimply grin next to it was Painted horse in a full gallop and western saddle. Both had the date engraved in them. I flipped the horse over and in elegant script she wrote:

**Never Forget**

Her gesture was simple yet full of love. I couldn't help but smile at this token of her love for me. How could I ever forget the not so silent night that changed us all?

* * *

**Important AN please read :)**

**A/N:** Ok everyone there it is. This is only my second fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Whether this goes anywhere or not I am proud of it. This took me over a week for my pervy lil' brain to put into words. I had intended it to go a completely different direction (LOL) but this is where it led. Thanks for all your love support on this and '_The Ancient'_

The contest is open from October 15th thru November 15th. Voting will begin on November 20th 2009. The winners will be announced on December 1st 2009. _**If ya loved this than please by all means vote for me ;}. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;) Links to the sites are below.**_

**FF page**_(where I believe actual voting will take place)_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2094159/Home_For_The_Holidays

**Home for the holidays C2**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/

**Jasper's Darlin's**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2091679/


	2. Chapter 2

Congrats to Courthale (the wicked) and Twisted for Twilight (the experiment) for winning in the HFTH contest!

Many thanks to those of you that voted for Not so Silent Night in this contest as well, Your constant support and reviews for me mean the world to me.

I am in another contest and voting is going on now over at Round Mound of a Beehound. It's a romantic cracfic with the dirty Cullen boys and Bella (yep J/Em/C and Bella …LEMON) called Bella's Cuntry Pie.

Check it out and vote for me if not check out CinderBella there too :D I was laughing the entire time! She is such a great writer :D

I am working hard at getting out another Chapter of AC and TA its just giving me issues on wording at the moment lol

I will continue NsSN soon but want to finish some more of TA first

XOXO

Tish


End file.
